


The Same as When We Were Little

by DigiAndromeda



Series: Punishment (& Abs0luti0n) [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Physical Disability, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: With Sayoko away on a mission, and her replacement not arriving until the next day, Nunnally asks her oldest friend for a favor. A favor that should be embarrassing but something he used to help her with all the time.(a small look at how Nunnally's disability effects her life as well as a look at a certain part of Japanese culture.)





	The Same as When We Were Little

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the people i've known who are ether physically disabled or have taken care of physically disabled people. please note, i am taking a few artistic liberties but most of what i've written is from the knowledge and research i know. 
> 
> this is also inspired by a certain aspect of Japanese culture that tends to fall under "Values Dissonance" for western audiences. it's considered a wholesome part of their culture and is something i respect.
> 
> so this may be a bit awkward ^^; if it is, i apologize! i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!  
> (also, like always, this was more or less written-by-the-seat-of-my-pants. and minor spoilers for Re;surrection!)

“…What?” Suzaku asked as his fork slipped from his hand.

Nunnally chuckled at the disbelief on his face.

“Since Sayoko-san is away on a mission,” she began to rephrase herself, “I’d like for you to help me get ready for bed today.”

“That… is not what you asked…” Suzaku sighed and picked up his fork.

Nunnally giggled.

“The maid who will be taking over for Sayoko-san won’t be here until tomorrow.” She explained. “So, will you help me?”

Suzaku ran his free hand through his hair and down his neck.

“I don’t mind…” he hesitated, “but why not Kallen or Princess Cornelia? They’re here as well.”

“I know but,” she paused and gave an embarrassed smile, “i Just want us to have some quality time together… without interruption.”

Suzaku finally ate the food on his fork and chewed on it thoughtfully.

“Hrm…” he gave a disgruntled groan, conflicted.

“No?” Nunnally asked sadly, purposefully pouting.

“I didn’t say that.” Suzaku held back a wince.

“Why are you being so hesitant?” The young Empress asked. “You used to help me when we were little and back at Ashford as well. Even now you occasionally help me change clothes… so why?” She pouted again, laying the guilt on thick.

“That’s…” he hesitated and poked at the stake on his plate, avoiding eye contact.

“Has something changed?” Nunnally asked, honestly confused by his reluctance.

“…” he bit his lip, and finally looked her in the eyes, a light blush on his face. “You can see now…” he finally admitted.

“Huh?” It was Nunnally’s turn to be dumbfounded. “Wait… what?”

“You can see now…” he repeated, his ears turning red.

“…” her mouth hung open a little as she processed what she had just heard. “Are you… embarrassed?” She asked in disbelief.

“Maybe… a little?” He admitted.

Nunnally blinked. Then blinked again. Finally she started to giggle and soon her giggles turned into affectionate laughter.

She couldn’t believe it. Suzaku, of all people was embarrassed. The guy who had warn the shortest skirt at the cross dressing festival, the guy who had no qualms about Milly using him as fan service for school events… that guy… was embarrassed!

“Nnng…” Suzaku groaned into his hands. “It’s more then just the embarrassment…”

“I’m sorry.” Nunnally apologized, trying to reign in her laughter. “If you’re that worried then you can ware a towel.” She suggested, finally realizing the reasons for his reluctance. “But it has to be you.”

Suzaku peeked at her from between his fingers, playing up His embarrassment.

“You dead set on this aren’t you?” He asked.

“Yes.” She smiled.

“I just want us to spend time together… like we used to…” her smile filled with sadness for a moment before turning cheerful again. “You and big Brother used to help me all the time so, now that I can see, I want to return the favor. It’s mine turn to wash your back and shampoo your hair!”

She beamed, not at all embarrassed by her statement.

“Is that so?” Suzaku smiled. It was a smile of understanding and embarrassed happiness.

“Besides, this hotel has a Japanese style bath.” She continued. “And I haven’t forgotten how important bath time is for a Japanese family.” She placed her fingers together and looked at her friend pleadingly. “So, will you help me?”

Suzaku chuckled, happy that she still considered him family.

“You’re not giving me much of a choice are you?”

“Nope!” She giggled.

“Alright, let’s finish eating and then I’ll go get Everything ready for a bath.”

“Yay!” Nunnally cheered. “Can we use the peach bath bomb?”

“Sure.” Suzaku smiled before returning his attention to his food.

* * *

Suzaku made sure the towel around his waist was secured before opening the bathroom door.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He called out.

“Alright!” Nunnally moved her wheelchair in and parked it next to the sink.

Suzaku leaned over and lifted Nunnally by her waist just a little. She pulled up her skirt in the back just enough so that she wasn’t sitting on it when he sat her back down. Then he reached behind her and unzipped her dress halfway, before standing back up. Turning around he pulled down a towel from the the cabinet behind him and handed it to Nunnally.

She smiled and thanked him.

It was the little gesture’s like that that made her happy.

He didn’t need to hand her the towel, she didn’t care what he saw, but he handed it to her anyway.

He returned her smile before kneeling down and gently taking hold of her leg. He undid the straps of her shoe and slipped it off, then he pulled off her stocking. He did the same for her other leg and then placed her shoe’s and socks in a clothes hamper.

He looked at the tub and walked over to it so he could turn off the water and double checked the shower area.

But Nunnally knew he was just giving her privacy to finish undressing. And so she did, she finished unzipping her dress and pulled it off, tossing it aside. She did the same to all of the layers of her outfit all they down to her underwear. She tossed her bra aside before covering herself with her towel.

“Suzaku?” She called.

“Hm?” He questioned as he turned around.

“I’m almost ready.”

“Alright.” He stood up and returned to her side. He picked up her discarded clothing and dumped it into the hamper with her shoes. Then he walked over to her and carefully lifted her up by the waist again.

Nunnally held her towel in front with one hand while she tried to remove her last article of clothing with the other. She managed to wiggle it down to the top of her thighs but gave up and shook her head. Giving Suzaku an apologetic look she asked for help. He smiled at her in understanding and wrapped one arm around her waist, leaning her against his shoulder. With the other hand he gently, and incredibly carefully, tugged the last pice of clothing off.

After tossing it into the hamper he picked Nunnally up Princess style.

Suzaku walked into the shower area and gently sat her down on a a stool. He closed the glass door to the shower area and then sat down next to Nunnally, pulling his knees to his chest and burieing his face in them.

“Suzaku?”

“Now that you can see, there’s not much I can help you with… I feel a little useless.” he admitted ashamedly.

“That’s Alright,” she laughed, “I’ll still need your help with my back and lower legs.” She patted his shoulder before looking around the area.

Suzaku placed her close enough to the shower head that she could reach it without any effort and he made sure that the soap, shampoo, conditioner, and washcloths were all on a little plastic shelf, all in reach.

She smiled and laughed. He was really giving her as much self-reliance as he could. It was another thing she was grateful for.

Wrapping her towel around herself She decided to wash her hair fist.

“You look a little nervous.” She commented as she turned on the shower head.

“Ah… I’m worried about how Princess Cornelia and Kallen are going to react if they find out about this.” He answered honestly.

“It was my idea.” After finding the right water temperature, she removed the shower head from the wall and rinsed out her hair. “I won’t let them get the wrong idea.” She sputtered a little as the water and her bangs cascade into her face.

Suzaku laughed as Nunnally’s hair plastered itself to her face and back. She stuck out her tongue at him and sprayed him with the hose.

“Hey!” He laughed harder as he raised his arms in defense.

“You should start washing to.” She scolded, brushing her bangs from her face.

“Alright,alright!”

She returned to rinseing out her hair as Suzaku reached over and grabbed a orange washcloth.

They spent the next ten or so minutes washing and talking. they talked about work, their friends, Lelouch and C.C latest postcard, and anything else they could think of.

Nunnally eventually pulled her hair up into two side buns and handed Suzaku her washcloth. He scrubbed her back as he complained about someone from work. Apparently, this someone had discovered that Zero took care of cats and had taken to hiding kitty treats everywhere. As a result, Arthur had gained some weight.

“I don’t even know how Arthur gets into the office half the time.” suzaku sighed as he rinsed off Nunnally’s back and moved around to her front.

“He must really love you if he’s fallowing you around all the time.” Nunnally laughed. She had unwrapped her towel but still held it in front of herself.

Suzaku gently lifted her foot but puased as he looked at it.

“Suzaku-San?” Nunnally questioned.

“Do,” he paused again and looked up at her, “do you want to try washing your feet yourself? I can hold them in place.”

Nunnally blinked. She hadn’t thought of that. She leaned forward experimentally and Suzaku gently bent her leg so she could reach it.

It could work but…

She straightened herself back out and shook her head.

She loved that Suzaku was giving her as many chances to be as self reliant as he could but…

She smiled as Suzaku straightened her leg back out and began washing it for her.

Nunnally decided she wanted to be spoiled. She knew she couldn’t afford to be selfish anymore. She had a lot of mind boggling responsibilities now and she had grown past the desire to monopolize her Brother’s and Suzaku’s time…

But…

But Every now and then, she wanted to be spoiled, just like in the past. She knew she shouldn’t, and she would never put her needs above others, but now that she had a chance…

She was going to take it.

She wanted Suzaku to spend time with her and spoil her like he used to.

And if the smile on Suzaku’s face was any indication, he knew what she was doing.

“I wish ‘Love bites’ weren’t a thing.” He continued their previous conversation. “I have more of Arthur’s ‘love’ scars then actual battle scars.” Suzaku grumbled. “And he’s not happy about being on a diet…”

Suzaku set her leg down and started washing the other.

“He’s made his displeasure know.” Suzaku informed as he turned his head and pointed at his ear. “This is how he woke me up this morning…”

Nunnally winced a little at the bite mark on his ear.

“Have you asked Kallen-san if she knows who’s leaving the snacks?” Nunnally asked.

Suzaku frowned.

“She’s playing dumb.” He half growled, half grumbled. “I see her snickering every time I find more hidden treats.”

“It’s… not her leaving them is it?” Nunnally felt a drop of sweat fall down her neck.

Kallen was finding ways to needle Suzaku. She wasn’t being malicious but she wasn’t hiding her discontent for Zero Requiem ether.

Lelouch wasn’t around for her to complain to, so Suzaku was ending up with the burnt of her frustration.

“No,” Suzaku sighed, “She likes Arthur to much to do something that could be bad for his health.” He took the shower hose and rinsed off Nunnally’s legs.

“Alright, ready to get in?” He asked.

“What about your back?” She smiled at him. “I told you it was my turn to help you.”

Suzaku blinked at her then let out a little laugh.

“Alright.” Carefully, he pulled Nunnally and her stool backwards. Once he was sure there was enough room for him in front of her, he sat down and handed her his washcloth and soap.

Nunnally’s eyes sparkled as she took the items into her hands.

She had been waiting for this! This was something she had always wanted to do Ever since Suzaku had told her how important bathing together was for Japanese families. It was also a way to repay the kindness Suzaku had always shown her.

She squeezed some soap onto the washcloth and began to scrub Suzaku’s back.

She was quite as she worked, focused on her task.

As she worked, she realized how big her friend’s back actually was.

Suzaku was tall and lean but not skinny. The muscles in his back were beyond ‘well defined’, she could easily see where one began and another ended.

She could also see all the scars he had accumulated over the years.

Her eyes zeroed in on the newest ones, slash marks sweeping from front to back. A testament of his torture at King Shalio’s hands.

Nunnally frowned.

She had a feeling Suzaku would have tried to escape before his injuries got as bad as they did… but couldn’t because they held her hostage.

She leaned her forehead on Suzaku’s right shoulder as she stopped washing.

“Nunnally?” Suzaku asked. “Is everything okay?”

Nunnally took a deep breath and gave him a hug.

“I’m fine. I just remembered how thankful I am to have you in my life.” She let go and sat back up, returning to scrubbing his back.

She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was probably conflicted on how to feel. She had long since figured out what her friend thought of his own self worth.

It saddened her but she was determined to help him heal.

In fact, she supposed that that was one of the reasons her Brother left Suzaku in her care.

Shaking her head fondly at the realization, she rinsed off Suzaku’s back and turned the hose on his hair.

“Hey!” He sputtered. “A little warning would be nice!” He said with a laugh.

Nunnally giggled in response and handed him the shower head.

“How are you planning on dealing with the kitty treat threat?” She asked as she squeezed some shampoo into her hands And began to message it into Suzaku’s hair.

“…” he didn’t reply right away. Instead he actually leaned his head back so she could work better.

Nunnally smiled as she noticed him relaxing.

“I’ll probably have to ban cat treats at the office for the time being and threaten any offenders with a harder training regiment.” Suzaku concluded. “I may also impose a strict diet on the treat fiend when I figure out who it is…” he grumbled darkly.

“Isn’t that… a bit much?” Nunnally smiled nervously.

“No.” Suzaku’s hands twitched in bearly contained anger. “Maybe if he experiences Arthur’s suffering he’ll think twice about over feeding a pet.”

Nunnally retrieved the shower head from Suzaku and unceremonious hosed his face.

“I thought you had gotten better at controlling your temper.” She sighed as she began rinsing his hair.

“I have!” Suzaku sputtered and wiped the water off his face, shielding his eyes from the cascading shampoo. “…mostly.”

She handed him the hose again and applied conditioner to his hair, her fingers playing with his curls.

“Mostly?” She repeated.

“As long as I’m wearing the mask I won’t do anything Zero wouldn’t do.” He stated matter-of-factly. “No matter how angry I get.”

“But without the mask?” Nunnally asked.

“Aaahh…” The former knight winced, a recent incident coming to mind. “I… doubt I would be to angry with anyone who knows who I actually am…”

“Even Kallen?”

“I get frustrated with her sometimes but not enough to be angry at her. If anything she really has every right to be upset at me.”

“C.C.-San?”

“C.C is C.C..” came the flat reply.

“Big Brother?”

At that Suzaku flinched.

“…”

“…”

“… Lelouch,” a pause, “As long as he doesn’t lie to us anymore… I have no reason to get angry at him.”

“…” Nunnally pulled her hands away. “Do… Do you think… that he would again?”

“No.” Suzaku said without hesitation. “Not to us. Not anymore.” He turned to look at Nunnally and gently lifted her chin upwards. Her eyes landed on Suzaku’s. “He has no reason to anymore.” He smiled.

“No reason?” She asked.

“He’s burnt the world to the ground and rebuilt it. That… was…” his smile was tired and filled with exasperated sadness. “He made us both promises and he lied in order to make them come true. And now that those promises have been kept he has no reason to lie anymore. His goal has been met… he has long since declared ‘Checkmate’ on the world.”

Nunnally smiled sadly.

“I miss him…” she admitted.

“So do I.” He returned her smile with a matching one.

“Here.” She reclaimed the shower hose from Suzaku. “Let’s finish up, so we can enjoy the bath!” She exclaimed with a little bit of cheer.

“Alright.” Suzaku turned around and closed his eyes.

Nunnally rinsed his hair for the final time before asking him to hang the shower head back up.

“Ready?” Suzaku asked as he tussled his hair.

Nunnally nodded and Suzaku picked her back up. He gently sat her in the water, at one end of the tub, before climbing in himself, at the opposite end.

The water was nice and warm, the scent of peaches swirling around them. Both of them sighed in content and relaxed into the water.

“This is heavenly~!” Nunnally sighed as she leaned back, arms lax at her sides. Without her hands to hold it in place Her towel floated up to the waters surface. “Oops! I forgot to take it off.” She lifted the towel up and hefted it out of the tub before relaxing back again. The water was murky and bubbly thanks to the bath bomb, giving her the same privacy her towel had.

She glanced at Suzaku who was so relaxed he was sinking lower into the water.

Nunnally smiled. It was nice to see him relaxing and at peace. As he leaned his head back Nunnally remembered back to their time as children.

* * *

_“You… don’t think it’s weird Big Brother has to help me bathe?” A young Nunnally asked._

_“Nope! Not at all!” Suzaku’s voice replied Cheerfully. “In fact I think it’s pretty normal.”_

_“You do?” She asked as Lelouch gave a flat “what?”_

_“Yeah, of course. In Japan it’s normal for siblings to bathe together.”_

_“Really?” She asked._

_“Yeah. It’s the same for parents and children to. Moms take baths with their sons, daughters with their Dads, and even brothers with their sisters.”_

_“… you’re making that up.” Lelouch accused._

_“No, I’m not. Look it up if you don’t believe me. I personally took bathes with my mom all the time.”_

_“What about your Father?” She had asked innocently but the silence that fallowed had been deafening._

_“No…” he finally said, voice dripping with sadness. “He’s to busy… he’s always to busy.”_

_“Oh…” she realized her mistake. Suzaku’s mom was gone and his dad was always working. He said it was normal for family to bathe together but… he didn’t have anyone to bathe with._

_“What about friends?” She asked nervously. “Can friends take a bath together?”_

_“…” he was quite for a moment and she wondered if she had asked another bad question. “Yeah…” he finally said. “Since we’re still kids it’s completely fine!” She could hear the smile in his voice._

_“Then you should take a bath with Big Brother and me!” She exclaimed happily._

_“What!?” Lelouch sputtered._

_“Embarrassed?” Suzaku teased._

_“No!” Her brother snapped back. “But if you’re going to be joining us you’ll have to help me take care of Nunnally.” He demanded._

_“Sure, No problem.” Came the immediate reply._

* * *

Nunnally smiled at the memory. She was glad nothing had changed.

She knew, technically, that she was to old to bathe with her Brother or Suzaku but she also knew that she would always need help getting in the tub or shower. She also knew that Suzaku had been alone for years… no friends, no family… and even though her Brother was alive again… she also felt lonely.

She knew she had Sayako, Kallen, and Cornelia but…

But it wasn’t the same.

No one else was Lelouch. No one else could take his place. No one else treated her the way her Brother had.

But Suzaku was different. He had been there for them when they were little, he had been there for them at Ashford’s, and even when he had betrayed Lelouch, he had still been there for them… filled with hatred and anger… but still there for them in a twisted sort of way.

And he was still there for them now. Still taking care of her and still carrying on Lelouch’s wish.

Suzaku wasn’t Lelouch.

But he held the same place in her heart as her brother.

The way suzaku talked to her, the way he helped her, the way he knew what she was thinking or feeling… it was so close to the way her Brother did the same things.

It was familiar. It was comforting. It was safe.

And she knew It was because they were family.

The three of them had become a family at some point. Perhaps a strange little family but a family nonetheless.

And she didn’t want Suzaku to forget that.

So even if they were to old for this, and even if he didn’t have to bathe with her to help her, she would still ask for this. She would ask for this as long as she was able and allowed to.

It was showing of trust and just a glimpse of the bond they shared.

“Nunnally?” Suzaku asked, interrupting her musing. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “Everything is perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> i really need feed back on this one! is it too awkward a situation? is it to OOC? it’s meant to be wholesome but did it work? or is it to…suggestive? (it’s not supposed to be T-T ) please let me know what you think! >.<;
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this! ^^; i wrote this in the notes on my phone which is horrible for spelling and grammar, so if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know.


End file.
